Goodnight My Love: Chyler
by Peacex3Believe
Summary: Skyler has a secret. Something he's keeping from even his best friend. What is it? Skyler-centric, Chyler.


**A/N: This is a random little drabble I did yesterday. It's one sided Chyler (Chad/Skyler). Just so you know, it's based off of SuperStriker272's Skyler on Twitter. I felt bad for Sky when I wrote this. :( Anyways, listen to Goodnight My Love by Honor Society while you read it. It's good for setting the mood. Hope you enjoy this!**

One late night, the tall boy with unruly brown hair was over at the blonde Hollywood heartthrob's house running lines for their next episode of Mackenzie Falls.

The blonde boy had fallen asleep and was currently draped across the couch in his living room. The brunette sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, contemplating what to do with the blonde. He checked the time on his phone, _1:58 AM – Monday – April 13, 2009._ He brushed himself off and made his way over to the couch.

He picked up the sleeping boy and began his ascent up the staircase.

_It's been quite a long year,_

_Like we're being tested_

_To face all our fears. _

Over that past few years, the brunette boy had been struggling with the fact that he was gay. He had feelings for people he knew he should not have feelings for. All he wanted was to be 'normal' like everyone else.

The blonde boy had dealt with dating, his first heartbreak, stress, and anything you can possibly think of what would happen in Hollywood.

_Finally your mind will get some rest,_

They'd spent the majority of that night talking about the new girl one stage over, instead of reading lines like they intended to. The blue eyed heartthrob babbled non-stop about her. How they'd gone on a date, how it was actually a fake date. It was all about her and her "stupid cute" personality.

Eventually, he tired himself out just by talking about how much he despised their latest guest star, who had taken her out on a date and then dumped her for her costar.

_And you'll feel much better_

_When you're laying on my chest._

_I'll keep you right by my side._

_I feel you breathing,_

_Close your tired eyes._

When he reached the sleeping boy's room, he placed the boy on his bed and covered him with the blanket. Then he sat on the edge of the bed and sighed softly, stroking the blonde's hair gently.

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

Recently, this had been happening quite often. These late nights of running lines had always ended like this.

_Goodnight my love,_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow._

It had become a routine.

_While you're deep in the dream,_

_I'm awake and thinking_

_Of what we could have been._

He looked down at the sleeping figure next to him, watching him for any signs of awakening.

_Could I have done something better_

_And made some changes?_

_But objects in the rearview mirror_

_Are closer than they seem._

_There's no use grasping_

_The things out of reach._

Even though the two boys were close, he couldn't admit it to his best friend. He couldn't even admit it to himself. But now that he had accepted it, there was nothing he could do.

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

_Goodnight my love,_

_And I'll hold you one more time_

_Until tomorrow._

He became completely lost in his thoughts. Why did he feel this way? Why _him_? Of all people, why _him_?

_Inside I'm dying,_

_I don't wanna let you go._

_We've worked so hard and_

_Outside I'm crying._

_My heart won't admit,_

_What my mind already knows._

He looked out the window into the darkness and stood up carefully.

_And it's getting light outside._

He made his way towards the door quietly and took one last long look before heading down the stairs.

_Guess I'll get up,_

_Put on my clothes,_

_And kiss you one more time._

_So close your tired eyes._

The boy pulled on his jacket and silently slipped out of the house. Shoving his hands in his pockets, he began taking the long way home.

_Goodnight my love,_

_I feel you drifting._

_Goodbye my best friend,_

_This ain't no kind of living._

He looked back at the darkened house in the distance.

_Goodnight my love,_

_At least I held you on last time_

_Before tomorrow._

The dark haired actor felt so alone because couldn't tell anyone how he felt. Not even his best friend. The secret he'd been keeping from him wasn't his sexuality. No, the other boy already knew. He couldn't trust anyone else with a secret this big.

When he got home, he wrote down everything he felt, and then tore the paper to shreds.

At the top of the wastebasket was a piece of the paper. It read,

"So you want to know my big secret? I, Skyler DeVane, am in love with my best friend, _Chad Dylan Cooper_."

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Love it? Did it make you cry? It made me cry when I was writing it. xD Review and let me know what you think!**


End file.
